Minecraft Twin Souls
by Yarbad
Summary: There's always gonna be a few monsters in the closet face them or not they're there lurking. The same goes for darkness wait long enough and it creeps out. Alex Right the nonexistent human and Isaac the boy in pursuit of an angel. Will they be friend or foe? Based upon the mob kingdom theme . rated M for reasons that take to much space to list.


Prologue

The blades clash against each other the two figures launching at each other for another strike. "So this is how you want it to end!" They roar at the jacket wearing figure.

Jacket launches forward lifting their blade high the devil like figure sighs blocking the strike "it would seem that you haven't learned your lesson!" Devil roars at Jacket.

Devil punches Jacket sending them flying they stab their blade into the ground growling at the Devil who chuckles before falling forward "looks like I was underestimating you." They laugh before the body is lifted off the ground by a black fog.

"No!" Jacket roars jumping forward at the Devil figure who was consumed by the black fog Jacket falls through hitting the ground.

"Dammit...Dammit!" Jacket screams out to the sky as the sun seems to break through the sky showing the scarring battle field.

The world is bound to break sooner or later but as people are born that world seems to stabilize and create new fates.

As the curtain falls on this hero thousands of new destinies open up all firing in different direction some follow a great evil some follow a normal world some follow the path of a hero.

But the one that's been pushing all the other's that the branch off in so many direction it's been keeping the world and everything else going when there light's go out.

This world pushes hardship monster lies truths unto one and has been for years these are the people who push to the very end to fight what would destroy everything.

That being said the evil that destroys everything in the world is born here as well and can always destroy everything if they beat the one meant to kill them.

So who is the hero you ask? No one a human without sin doesn't exist so a hero who fights for justice doesn't as well sorry.

Seeing as we've finish are little discussion why don't we unravel the next tale and see if this individual will be able to do something amazing.

Chapter 1

"Isaac...Isaac...Isaac!" I shoot up looking around confused "what I'm up I'm up!" I yell a sigh from my side. "Come on sleepy head we got to go your graduations today!" The small child says to me I sigh "Patrick" I say with a grin jumping out of the bed and tickling him Patrick begins laughing trying to get away "Isaac stop!" He yells laughing still I smile laughing myself "oh come on Patrick you know you love it!" I yell and finally let him go.

He gets up smiling "get ready I'll tell the elders that your up" I nod watching him leave. I sigh grinning as I get ready. Hello everyone I think I should start of with introduction my name is Isaac Note and I'm a villager.

My mother and father left me with my brother at a young age and no one really talks about them my mother was suppose to be beautiful and my father an amazing warrior. Like everyone else I don't have hair I have a long nose but I'm taller than everyone weird oh and before you ask we don't have mirrors here so we trust each other with how we look.

So like I said before we all look alike all dress alike unless you have a specific job then you wear a different set of clothing. I throw on m brown robe and step out of my small hut walking through the village.

Our village is located far off from any other piece of land its in a mountain range and the river that flows through that mountain range through our village leads to the ocean the city is a bit away that's where the royal family lives their villagers who are different from us in some amazing way from what everyone says.

"Patrick just came by are you heading to their?" I look over to my left seeing Vila one of the older women in the village "yeah and about that trade I've still got that dirt if your willing to?" She laughs "of course my husbands birthdays coming up maybe I'll give it to him." I pull out the small block handing it to her she hands me ten emeralds 'why does everyone like dirt so much even Patrick ask me to buy it seriously.'

I stop seeing everyone talking in the center of town the elders standing in the middle with two others. "Isaac my boy it's good to see you" North Elder says to me with a smile "of course is West not here for some reason?" I ask North sighs but doesn't answer instead South answers "he said something was bothering him so he's thinking as of right now."

I nod looking at the other two who stood here we three had proved ourselves and were getting to choose our careers the one's we'd keep for the rest of our life. "Now that everyone is here we will start with the oldest Vil step forward!" Everyone claps as Vil comes forward "I'd like to be a blacksmith sir." Vil says South Elder steps forward "then come with me " Vil nods walking over to South.

"Now Vi!" Everyone claps once again as Vi comes forward "I'd like to be a merchant." East steps forward "then come with me." Vi nods walking towards East "now Ager " Ager steps forward sighing "I guess a priest" North nods "I shall inform West of your choice for now relax." Ager nods stepping towards the Elders.

"Last but not least Isaac" the clapping begins and I step forward I stare into North eyes 'everyone expects me to want to be an Elder but that's not what I'm aiming for.' "I'd like to be a warrior." Gasp fire through the crowd and North stares at me "Isaac I know what you've heard about your father but you must understand there's no such thing as a Warrior Villager.

I nod "that's why I plan on creating that group a group of villagers who'll fight against anything that attack us!" I yell the Elders look to each other "I'm not sure Isaac do you know what your saying?" I nod " I will take care of my Patrick no matter what but this is my dream I planned on becoming this since I could remember!"

North sighs "that courage to take on the unknown it's a good trait but in the long run you'll die because of it, of course I did promise your father if you decided to become a warrior I'd bring you to the temple so I have no choice when this is over come with me alright?" North says calmly to me I nod and a hesitant clapping from the crowd follows suit.

I sit a bit away from everyone else the three were the life of that little party but myself I needed to focus there was something a long time ago that made me want to do this.

A flash of a memory something that seem unrealistic for this time. I was in the air not screaming or anything people were roaring my name for some reason.

After a minute of this I saw her she was an angel in the sky lifting me up through the clouds away from the darkness that had been plaguing the world.

When I woke up I remember being completely calm I ask the Elder of the West about it and he smiled "that" he said "was the guardian angel of the warrior's your father talked fondly of the angel."

Nothing in my life had ever set my gears moving like this a villager who was contacted by the angel who guards warriors? It doesn't make any sense right?

I groan 'not like I can take back my choice once you've choose what you wanted to with your life your stuck with that job.

I quickly stand up as North comes into view. "Are you sure about this Isaac?" North ask I nod "I want this I want to know why and angel would appear for me."

North sighs "West got into your head my boy and sometimes old knowledge should be left alone kept sealed up."

"Still there is nothing I can do to stop you I promise your father if this is that path you want I'll give it to you but he did tell me to say one thing to you."

North leans forward are eyes lock unto each other "if you take this path you won't ever be able to leave it." I nod following him down to the temple 'its not far but the trial awaiting you is deadly." North says standing at the entrance of the temple.

"I can not enter with you but once you've finished this trial you'll have taken your first step to becoming a real warrior and a hero to our village like your father." I nod walking through the entrance of the temple only for a gate to slam behind me a weird marking placed on the bars.

"Good luck Isaac" North says to me as I take my first steps into the temple. Markings on the walls kept catching my attention along with a narrow hallway there were other paths but I felt pulled to this one.

Taking only a few steps in I realize it was a bad idea the entrance I had gone through now had a large rock slab in front of it and something was rushing towards me. 'That sound...water!" I turn around quickly bolting towards the other side but I can't make it the water fires past me engulfing my body I can't get a word out as the water rushes down my throat causing me to gag and more water to rush in.

—-

"..." "...Maybe this kid is dead" my eyes snap open to the voice looking around I find myself in a large wasteland a cloaked figure sat on a large box a small black cat sitting next to them on the box were two mirrors as well.

"Hello there nice to meet you my name is Cloth and I'm guessing your the warrior the angel suggested take this test?" I go to ask about her but Cloth raises their hand "right well seeing as you want to become a warrior why don't you look in the mirror and tell me what face does this warrior have?"

I give Cloth a puzzled look as they wave their hand at the two mirrors I nod walking forward. One of the reflection's was a villager like every other villager they wore a robe they just stood there staring back at me.

The other was a strange creature with dark black hair on their head and bright blue eyes their pale skin seems to shine away the black color of their jacket and shoes while their blue pants and white shirt throw off the look they were giving the creature had extra pieces on their hand it was weird awkward in a way.

"So tell me which one is you?" Cloth ask I point at the villager of course and Cloth laughs "seriously?" Cloth says I growl "what do you mean seriously I'm proud to be a villager!" "Perfect have the soul of a villager and body of a warrior because the mirror showing the villager is the liar while the other is the mirror of truths."

'Mirror of what?' I mutter to myself "doesn't matter your answer in a way was correct a warrior takes on many shapes and forms but they never forget where they came from then again this test seems to be in your favor..." Cloth looks at the cat who blinks twice.

Groaning Cloth waves the cat off "I got it I got it hey kid tell me your name!" I stand straight "Isaac" I say to them calmly they chuckles "Isaac huh? Well Isaac congrats you pass!" I freeze almost falling forward as Cloth gives a smile "I guess you think that was easy don't you?"

I stand up straight nodding "consider this your freebie a weakling like you couldn't hurt a fly let alone carry around a sword oh speaking of which." Cloth lifts the hilt to a blade tossing it to me I catch it and it changes shape turning into a black glove on my hand "congrats on becoming a scavenger Isaac."

Isaac Note

Lvl:0

HP:50/50

MP:10/10

ATK:2-20

DEF:1-15

Special Ability: Drive (recovers HP and MP over time by two while giving a normal stats a boost)

Rank:Scavenger

Weapon:Nameless (glove/hilt)

Mob:N/A

Isaac shakes the weird image out of his head looking at Cloth "what was that" Cloth grins shrugging "I don't know it could be something then again it could be nothing but we're out of time to bad looks like you're ready for your first test!"

In a flash the wasteland is gone and Isaac is in front of the temple again 'that guy it felt like they were rushing me for some reason why though...!" I almost scream as I see my body my hands they had that extra bit and I was wearing a brown shirt now and what look to be those pants I push myself off the ground wobbling in this new body.

I look down in one of the puddles my face was gone replaced with that blue eyed black haired one. 'Is...is this me?' I question hearing a scream from far off I run for the front gate growling as I reached it.

A small red glow came from the markings on the bars for some reason I lift my arm the glove had a weird insignia plastered on it that was glowing. I raise my hand to the bars and they shoot back up."Alright now to see what's going on in town!" I roar bolting towards the village.

"Evacuate everyone to the boats-" the guards silenced as a creature cuts him down I slide up against one of the buildings peaking around the edge creature's were attacking the villagers what the hell was the royalty do-.

That stop fades as a large explosion takes half the city out I can't believe my eyes the city full of these special villagers was just wiped from existence just like that. "When will Isaac leave the temple we can't leave him!" Patrick voice rings out in the crowd who was firing from the village "it's been a week I fear for his well being but we must go or else we'll all die!" North roars to Patrick.

I go running towards the large group only stopping as a giant demonic figure appears in front of them grinning spears of pure darkness fire from their body ripping through the crowd of people.

"Patrick!" I roar firing forward grabbing one of the swords on the floor and slashing at the demonic creature that chuckles snapping the dead bodies begin to rise grabbing random weapons and running at me this new bodies quick enough to doge their barrage of attack as I send my counter attack hitting all off them.

"You!" I scream pointing at the creature who grins "It would seem I need to teach you a lesson" they look down and I follow there sight seeing a still barely breathing Patrick on the floor. "No..." I drop my blade firing forward trying to reach him in time but...

The creature fog lifts him up his arms and legs being pulled in all directions till his screams begin I try cutting through the fog with a blade I pick up from the floor but they don't budge god why! I fall to my knees throwing up the creature begins laughing as they drop the pieces of Patrick corpse to the floor.

"It would seem you've learned your lesson so now let me." Before they finish I fling myself at them my blade ready to kill 'this is my drive!' I roar from the inside they grin smacking me to the side "pathetic." They say I slide to the edge of the cliff near the docks the last boat was already leaving.

"Kid you wanna live get on!" Someone yells from on the boat I look at them the at the creature swearing under my breath I bolt for the boat spears and arrows whizzing by me as I run for the boat.

As I get close I jump reaching out for the edge of the boat my hand barely catches it I'm pulled on board looking around I see only the wounded man and a few dying guards "the civilians the one's we could save have already escaped the only one's left are us." The villager says I nod looking back I almost freeze at the sight a giant black sun was heading right for the ship!

"Get off the ship!" I command running for the other side of the ship to jump everyone seems to get the idea running for their own escape plan of the giant ball off death the flash of light hits my body and I scream out pain.

The explosion was abrupt from my stand point it was only a moment that I saw everyone floating in the water like that.

—

I don't expect anyone to believe me but I died yeah I know crazy right how can a dead guy be talking to me? Well I am and the names Alex,Alex Right I've been in purgatory for what seem to be years upon years now and yet my body hasn't age and seeing as nothing happens around here I'm just your regular every day sixteen year old.

"Alex!" The demon roars in front of me as my cloak flows back from the wind flowing from the giant demons mouth well other than the dead thing at least. I grin as the demon fires it's fist towards me I lock with the pipe putting more force in it causing the demons hand to fly back.

'Now!' My mind yells to me I jump firing towards the demon spinning the pipe on my hand I slash through its neck a fountain of blood firing from its now headless neck. I stand up straight sighing "you could have given it more effort that was boring." I complain taking the black katanna from the floor and chuckling.

Its been so many years since I arrived in purgatory my memories slip from my mind I retained most of them but what happened in that other world has vanished from my mind project Alex Right the project to place the minds of many into one artificial body.

That was me and another a demon know as hatred the humans used for the project had a high amount and simply put it manifested itself became self aware and for the most part dictated the body I once owned.

Of course that all came to an end when me and my friends fought it in the real world and won...of course some of us died and I killed myself to assure that it would vanish but it always worried me if I was in this purgatory where was it?

A chuckle from behind me pulls me away from my thoughts turning around I feel my hand grip on the black Katanna hilt. "H..." I say calmly the man with the tux and shades on grins waving "yo" he says with a cheerful voice "how's my favorite god slayer?" I growl at the comment "the fade was in no way a god."

H sighs "right the creature that had the capability to destroy the universe three billion times over and then still have the power to rule over it wasn't god like." H says with a chuckle I grip the hood of my cloak tossing it over my head "what do you want?" I ask calmly not wanting to deal with him.

"Oh well I have a message from your dear mother." H says "and that message?" H sighs "you might be able to come back to earth live again" I almost fire towards him but restrain myself sighing "and how would I do that?" I question him "simple your part of the Alex Right project you just enter a body that's exactly like yours and your set."

I roll my eyes "you telling me my mother created a new body for me." H grins "thats exactly what I'm telling you and your entirely wrong." I think about it and sigh "a different universe?" H claps "yep one where your body is never touch by another personality where the body truly belongs to you."

I shake my head "no no way Kira Cross everyone will be trapped inside me I can't do that to them." H sighs "you weren't listening I told you no personality has ever touched it the body is dud and was tossed into a different universe or..." I close my eyes smiling "a different world." H laughs spinning "on the ball today I see Right!"

Walking forward I aim the Katanna blade at him "and why would I want this body if I have to go back to that world a world I know nothing about?" H walks forward "because every father wants to look their child in the eyes at least once."

That was nerve racking "my child?" I ask him H nods "Julia didn't just survive she woke giving birth" wow now I can't get that image out of my head. I look at him then sigh "she's with the one she truly loves now I'd only get in the way...but..." 'I want to see my child' "how old is the body I'm going in?"

H sighs "sadly it'll be the same age you look now sixteen." I grin "what I never got to truly enjoy being that age anyways so it's fine by me." H nods "one last thing..." he says pulling off his glasses revealing a set of glowing white eyes "you might not remember it but this world is alot like the one you were in before except the way the kingdoms work and their royalty is well..." H seems to be hesitant for some reason that's a bit bothersome seeing as me shoving a gun to his face never seem to faze him.

"Just know being human will get you kill so as of right now consider your humanity revoked." I chuckle "your saying to that to the dead teenager who kills demons as a hobby?" H sighs "right your different but drawing attention to yourself will divert you from your goal so remember to stay alert."

I nod walking towards him "so you sending me in?" I ask H nods "I'm gonna have to take your weapons and cloak though it's a bit much you know." I shake my head "no that's a lie you want this to be an interesting game so that's why right?" H grins "you know me to well."

He says snapping my cloak weapons and katanna vanish and I sigh "fine take them I didn't even want my demon we-" before I can finish I hear the clicking sound around my neck ."This'll take you directly to your body and it'll keep you and your body together once your inside the draw back is you won't have your abilities no strength speed any off that you'll just be the wander you were when you came the first time."

I sigh "peachy" I say feeling the collar around my neck a deep hatred for the thing seem to be in my body for some reason but I couldn't understand why "your bodies wearing one as well when you're fulling in control of your body it'll fall off on its own so you ready?"

I nod closing my eyes everything vanishes for a moment and I floating in a deep nothingness as I am I see a black box's firing passed me I look over it was heading for something I shoot after it seeing it's heading for someone's bedroom 'not sure what it is but it's obviously dangerous so!'

I fire forward kicking it away from the opening I turn around quickly closing the opening in the nothingness "don't worry skull shirt whatever that thing was trying to do it aint happening now." I say calmly before a suction feeling comes from behind me and my eyes snap open.

—Both Isaac and Alex's thoughts—

A I laid there the only thing that seem to come to mind was a small question that floated inside my head I raised my hand looking at it muttering the question to myself then again louder and louder until I say it allowed. "Where...Am I?"

—-

And that's the end of chapter I hope you enjoyed if you did enjoy and you want to say something suggest an OC or even just want to ask something PM me or review and I'll respond as soon as possible. Also I'll ask this now I created stats for Isaac only as a suggestion I wanted to know if you guy's wanted me to take this story more game wise than the other was have Isaac and everyone else have stats of course either way they'll have special attacks but the way things progress will depend on what approach I take.

One other thing is if you want this story to be first person hopping to Isaac or Alex in a chapter and or having one of them the entire chapter or third person where we can freely jump to Isaac or Alex while getting a better feel for everything that's around. I'll let you guy's decide but until then see ya!

"We! Are! Back!" Yarbad yells grinning to Alex who sits on the couch looking around "but as thing's are now no one exist except you me and..." Alex looks over to Isaac who sat calmly sipping some tea from a small cup.

"Don't worry, don't worry!" Yarbad says waving off Alex's concern "he's the new main" Alex looks at Yarbad "new main?" He ask Yarbad nods "well I thought it be interesting instead of having your tale spun only or his I'd weave both of yours out it truly wasn't my idea they thought of it." Yarbad points to the black cat that sat on the couch licking the tea from a small bowl that laid on the table.

"Right...do you ever make a choice yourself?" Alex ask Yarbad shrugs "I created this!" He claps his hands and a countdown appears "alright everyone ready to say it!" Yarbad yells the Alex nods and Isaac sighs "no problem here" Isaac says standing up "alright then starting count down!"

3...2...1..."Goodbye everyone!" The three off them together the cat still licking up the tea from the bowl.


End file.
